Kid and Soul on Black Star's case?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Kid and Soul get it out of Black Star that he has a crush on Maka and tries to force him to confess to her. ONE-SHOT BlackStarxMaka


"I'm telling you, go and tell her!" Kid groaned as he slowly pushed Black Star through the halls of the academy with Soul close on their tail, laughing his butt off.

"No! No! No! Kid, stop it!" Black Star caught Kid's wrist and flipped him over his own head and on his other side on the floor.

Kid let out a small grunt of pain before jumping back to his feet. "Black Star!" Kid hissed.

"I said no! No one tells a star like me what to do!" Black Star stated, his ocean eyes drifting from one friend to the other.

"You had finally agreed though!" Soul stated. "Not cool to lie."

"I-I didn't lie!" Black Star stated. "I-I ... you two tricked me!"

"Thought you couldn't be tricked, Black Star." Kid snickered.

Black Star snarled as he did a back flip over Soul's head and bolted down the hall. Kid sighed as he walked up beside Soul as the two watched the blue blurr disappear. All the kids who had been in the hall shifted their gaze from Black Star to Soul and Kid who rolled their eyes.

"He is being more stubborn than I thought he would." Kid sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Soul placed his hands behind his head as he too, sighed. "That's Black Star for you."

Black Star sighed as he ran blindly through the City. "Why did I ever even tell them!" Black Star groaned.

-FlashBack-

"Have you ever even been with a girl before?" Kid asked Black Star with a sigh.

He nodded. "I'm with Tsubaki everyday!"

"No, no. I mean like... together, together." Kid told him.

Black Star raised an eyebrow to Kid. "Together?"

"Hug, kiss... couple things!" Soul said, getting irriated with Black Star and how oblivious he was.

"O-Oh! N-No." Black Star lowered his head, embaressed.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "So, do you even like anyone?"

Black Star's face suddenly turned scarlet and he averted his eyes to the floor.

"Who is it?" Soul and Kid snickered, both noticing Black Star's actions.

"N-No one! I-I didn't say I like anyone! Wh-why would a star like me want to bother myself with girls!"

"Is it Tsubaki?" Kid asked with a smirk.

Black Star shook his head. "I don't like anyone!"

"Patty?" Soul asked.

"No!"

"Liz?" Kid asked.

"No! I said no one!"

The two looked at each other. "But that only leaves..." Their heads turned to look at Black Star as they smirked. "Maka."

Black Star was unable to stop the blood from rushing to his face. He felt like his face was on fire. He stepped back from the two and tried to form words.

"I-I don't- like, seriously, I would never - just forget it - there's nothing." He babbed as Soul and Kid closed in on him.

"Black Star likes Maka." Kid laughed.

"You should tell her." Soul snickered.

"I-I don't like her!" Black Star shook his head.

"Let's take him to confess now!" Soul laughed.

"N-No!"

-FlashBackEnd-

Black Star shook his head as he continued to run blindly through the City. He could't lie to himself, he liked Maka, possibly even loved her, but he refused to destory his reputation and admit such a silly thing.

Black Star opened his eyes just in time to see Maka walking ahead of him. He didn't have enough time to even stop when he collided with her and knocked her to the ground.

Maka gripped her head to stop the world from spinning. When she did, she saw Black Star. "Ow, Black Star. What were you doing?" She groaned.

"I-I um... s-sorry I- you're hurt." Black Star's eyes widened as he looked down at her leg.

Maka's eyes looked down at her leg as she sighed. Blood poured for a deep gash in her leg. She lowered her hands to try and stop the blood flow but it was useless, it was just too deep.

"I'm going to need stitches." Maka murmured with another deep sigh.

Black Star frowned and took off his shirt. He ripped a large piece of it and tied it over the wound. He then stood up and picked up Maka in his arms. Maka put her arms around his neck to keep herself supported as her face turned beat red.

"Y-You don't have to d-do this, Black Star." She told him nervously.

He shook his head. "Yeah I do. I hurt you. I-I'm sorry, Maka." He said, a frown still locked on his face as he ran back toward the academy with Maka tightly in his arms.

"I can't find that idiot anywhere." Kid sighed as he and Soul sat down on a bench in front of the academy.

They had been searching for Black Star since he ran off and had, had no luck. When the two finally decided to give up, the blue blurr passed them and ran into the academy with someone in his arms.

"What the hell?" Soul asked Kid.

"Let's go see." Kid shrugged, running inside with Soul following.

Black Star rushed Maka to Stein's office as quick as he could and burst through the door and set her down.

"Stein!" He yelled.

Stein turned and sighed before looking at Maka and approtching her, taking off the fabric from her leg and taking a close look at the wound.

"Yes, this will need stitching." He murmured walking over and getting some supplies.

Maka felt dizzy as she tried to keep her eyes open. Black Star frowned, still feeling responsible and sat down beside Maka, putting an arm around her to keep her supported. She smiled weakly and leaned against his chest with her eyes closed.

"Wh-what's wrong with her?" Black Star asked Stein nervously.

"She's lost a fair amount of blood." Stein replied.

Black Star sighed deeply. Stein brought a stand with a bag of blood and put the needle into Maka's skin, taping it in place. He then moved and pulled up a chair in front of Maka, taking a cloth to the wound and wiped as much blood away as he could. He quickly put the needle in and began stitching up the wound.

Even with how weak Maka was feeling, she jerked at the pain and clenched her fist. Black Star noticed and grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with her's.

"Squeeze my hand instead." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded, squeezing his hand. Black Star smiled faintly as he watched Stein finish the stitching and cut the string. He sighed as he stood up.

"Just lay down Maka. You should just rest." Stein told her.

Maka nodded and Black Star helped lay her down. Maka's hand was still in his. When he tried to pull away, she shook her head and tugged as much as she could on his hand. He looked down at her, confusion frozen on his face.

"Don't go." She whispered.

Black Star couldn't help but to smile as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"What are you two doing here?" Stein asked.

Black Star glanced behind and saw Soul and Kid in the doorway. He could feel his heartbeat race as he looked at them.

"To see Maka of course." Soul replied to Stein, walking over to the bed along with Kid.

"Did you tell her then?" Kid snickered.

Black Star shook his head violently. Maka opened her eyes and tugged on Black Star's hand.

"Tell me what?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

His face turned deep red as he diverted his eyes to the floor.

"How much he likes you." Kid replied to Maka, laughing.

Black Star's eyes widened as he looked at Kid, his mouth gaping open.

"Is that true?" Maka whispered.

Black Star swallowed and nodded slowly. Maka smiled in reply. She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down, connecting their lips before letting him free.

Black Star sat stunned. Soul waved his hand in front of Black Star's face and laughed. "He's out of it."

Maka giggled softly. Black Star seemed to snap from his trance and turned to glare at Soul and Kid. The boys shared a nervous glance and ran out of the room. Maka smiled as she pulled Black Star back down toward her, connecting their lips again.

He let out a soft moan as he ran a hand through her sandy blonde hair. Maka smiled against his lips as he slowly pulled away, smiling down at her.

"I already knew you liked me before I saw you in town." Maka told him with a laugh.

"You what?" Black Star asked, his eyes widening.

"Soul texted me and told me after you told them."

Black Star felt his eye twitch slightly. "Oh." was all he could say.

"It's alright. You can go kill him." Maka smiled.

Black Star smiled and gave Maka a quick kiss before bolting out the door.

"Sure that was a good idea, Maka?" Stein asked, proving he had been eavesdropping.

Maka shrugged. "I know he wont actually kill them, so yes." She smiled as she closed her eyes again, drifting off into a sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure if I'm all that happy with this story... but meh... oh well.<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
